Planet of Junk
The Planet of Junk (sometimes refered to as Junkion, after the race of Transformers that resides there) is actually the shell of a larger planet that broke apart, combined with the integrated ships that brought the first Transformers to the destroyed world. Places of Interest ;Howling Wastes The Howling Wastes is an area on Junkion where even the storms can kill. Ionized acid rain burns through the plating of anyone unable to find shelter and wait out the storms. A shipwrecked Quintesson named Pentius has been stuck there for centuries and has managed to map most of the planet. ;Scrap Wastes An area filled with hostile, cannibalistic Junkions, with scores of junk littering the ground. This is where the Junkions' vast junk stores are located, and since they rely on it for their very livelihood, they protect it with the ferocity of junkyard dogs. When trespassers are found, the standard Junkion response is to dismember first, and ask questions later. ;Pillar of Rust An area near the Junkion spaceport - a huge pillar seen from space to guide authorized visitors into the planet. ;Acid Sea A dangerous lake of acid infested with Sharkticons escaped from a shipwrecked Quintesson ship. Alternative Universes Alt-Junkion In an alternate universe, Unicron was destroyed by Rodimus Prime in 2006. His head landed on the Planet of Junk, which he took over, creating new heralds and sending them into our universe in preparation for a takeover. Autobots from our world managed to destroy the head, and Wheeljack closed the rift this Unicron created, stranding his heralds and ending the threat of invasion. Apocalypse World In the Apocalypse World universe, the Junkions have fallen into desperation and insanity, and hunt the wastes of |Cybertron and |Junkion for those unlucky to fall into their paths. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe the Planet of Junk started as a prison colony for criminals and dissidents. Prisoners' minds were wiped and they were dumped on the refuse planet to scrabble to survive. Eventually the Junkions rose up and slew their captors, slaughtering the planetary wardens and taking their ships to prey on nearby unsuspecting systems. Bot World In the Autobot-dominated universe, Junkions are salvage robots that escaped during the war against Quintesson occupation. When found by the growing Autobot Federation, the Planet of Junk signed up, only to find its people treated like second-class citizens and assigned only menial tasks on Cybertron. Decepticon World In the Decepticon-dominated universe, Junkions are Transformers who fled Cybertron during Megatron's initial campaign of terror. A few brave/foolhardy Junkions returned to help fight the Decepticons, but most were killed. The remainder hide underground with the rest of the Autobots. Cobra World In the 1940s, the Planet of Junk started receiving television signals first broadcast from Earth decades before. After 50 years of absorbing Earth culture remotely, in 2005 the Junkions launched a ship to search for the broadcast source of the mysterious all-powerful Sponsor. Arriving on Earth, some Junkions joined G.I. Joe in battling the dark forces of Cobra, while others resisted getting involved. That same year Unicron destroyed Cybertron, and, not finding what the god was looking for, dispatched its agents to scour the cosmos searching for something that is still hidden on Earth. The next planet destroyed and eaten was Junkion, stranding the last of their race on Earth. G.I. Joe World In the 1940s, the Planet of Junk started receiving television signals first broadcast from Earth decades before. After 50 years of absorbing Earth culture remotely, in 2005 the Junkions launched a ship to search for the broadcast source of the mysterious all-powerful Sponsor. Arriving on Earth, some Junkions assisted G.I. Joe in reviving Autobots and Decepticons from the Ark, while others resisted getting involved. Category:Junkions Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Shattered Glass locations